On Golden Wings
by AuraBlackWolf
Summary: The circumcises that led to Watari death has always been that of a mystery, so when Watari stumbles upon a secret document about his past, and discovers that Tsuzuki isn’t the only none human around…What happens when Muraki finds out and takes interest? y
1. Chapter 1

On Golden Wings 

A Yami No Matsuei

Don't own anyone or anything in Yami no Matsuei except Watari who is on loan XP

Watari/ Muraki, yaoi, Watari-centered, Watari/ Tatsumi one-sided, little Tsuzuki/ Hisoka

The circumcises that led to Watari death has always been that of a mystery, so when Watari stumbles upon a secret document about his past, and discovers that Tsuzuki isn't the only none human around…What happens when Muraki finds out and takes interest?

* * *

It seemed like just your typical normal boring day in the Judgment Beau, yes, just your typical day…

"WATARI!!!!"

"Shit," a certain blond shinigami swore hiding behind a filing cabinet "now were the hell…" 

"Can you hide." Said a quite voice filled with malevolence right into Yutaka Watari ear.

"…AHHH!!!" Watari let out a frighten scream.

"Well, well, I was wondering were you were hiding, care to explain to me why half of the Summons Department is blown away, or how about how two seconds prier to that everyone's hair including my own turn…turn PINK?!!" The last was said in a shriek.

"T-Tatsumi! Umm, well first off may I say that that shade of pink does wonders for your…" Watari started stuttering not knowing exactly what to say, sadly it was today of all days that his brilliance failed him to make a comment that will get him modernly free from harm, unfortunately today was a bad day for him since Tatsumi face started to resemble his hair which was a shade of hot pink with each word that came out of Watari mouth.

"Watari I'm giving you till the count of zero to shut up, then we're going to the chiefs office to find a…suitable punishment." The last two words said out of Tatsumi mouth were filled with quiet unholy glee.

"_ahh but what a mouth, now if only you yourself Seiichirou would apply that punishment into the bedroom"_ Watari didn't let his inner thoughts show onto his face though.

Slowly getting up off the floor where he landed after Tatsumi had given him a second death by heart attack, Watari started following after him, and even though he knew he should fell guilty about the accident he cased, he mentally called it the **_Pink Melt Accident that turned Tatsumi into a Clown_**. He could only laugh inwardly at how ridicule Tatsumi and the rest of the staff looked, Watari ignored the glares and rude comments made to him as he walk past, he was far to use to him, after decades of cruel belittlement the comments just bounced off him, and even if some very _very_ small part of him cried and screamed at them, he made sure to lock that part of him up. There was no room or use for him to show that kind of emotion not only will no one really care which will hurt in itself but he already had a reputation as a emotionless scientist who has no real human feelings in him. One who sees everything and everyone as an experiment like bugs or lab rats just waiting to test and see how far they could brake before dieing. A **_DEMON._**

_**Past Flashback**_

When Watari had first heard of the rumor, he didn't know really how to feel about it. While in a way the rumor had some truths, he did see everything in a scientific way, but that did not make him heartless. He wanted to scream and shout that he was human to. That he could feel emotion like everyone else. But another part of him saw it as an experiment, to see what everyone would do, so he kept silent even though his soul hurt after every scared or hated filled glace his way.

After a while he got semi use to it, even started to really think that some of the rumor might be true, not the part of him being a demon, oh no not that. He was sure he was 100 human if he wasn't wouldn't someone have told him? He even did tests on himself after hearing the rumor to see if it was true. But they all came back 99.98 positive, he speculates that the missing 1 is because he was a shinigami and left it at that. Even though he had no real reconnection of his past life or even of his death hell he didn't even know _when he had died_, he was happy, well as happy as a dead Shinigami of Death could be.

But everything…well not everything but a lot of things changed once Tsuzuki came in, he was the only one who really tried to befriend the cold emotionless demon scientist, after a while he even got him to smile and joke. And the rumor of him as a demon scientist dwelled till it became non-existed. Watari will always owe Tsuzuki even though the purple-eyed shinigami would deny it to his after life. Only saying that he just wanted to befriend a nice guy.

That was when Watari really felt alive, that was also the time when Watari found out his power to give inactive objects the gift of life. Decades later after Tatsumi and Hisoka came the old Watari hardly existed, He was exocentric and filled with joy and fun loving both Watari and his best friend Tsuzuki both love playing pranks.

Present 

Which brings us to the present were Watari accidentally let the burner on one of his more delicate experiment last night, which result in today's explosion of pink loveliness.

"_At least it wasn't **that** potion, my super sex-change potion,"_ he was luckily enough to had put that one into the vault in the room next to his lab, he had no real idea why he was so obsessed with the sex-changed potion, only had the feeling that it was meant to be.

" _Huh maybe I was a women in some past life or something, hmmm that's a thought I really should look that up, for some reason it just sounds right, But right now better say in the present Its not healthy to space out when Tatsumi so close to breaking, but this will Defiantly becoming out of my paycheck."_

He thought with some sadness, all those experiment in progress having to wait.

"We're here, stop daydreaming and get your ass in there right now! Tatsumi was not in a forgiving mood at the moment and Watari didn't want to seal his doom by commenting right now, so he bit his tongue to stop the automatic response to the ass comment,

Looking at Tatsumi and suddenly wishing Tsuzuki was here to help him out of this mess, but unsoundly Tsuzuki and Hisoka were on extended vacation. Everyone had decided that it would be best, especially after the whole Kyoto accident with Muraki and stuff.

Watari toke a deep breath and walked through the door.

* * *

Hello my name is aurablackwolf and This is my FIRST FANFICTION EVER!!! At least the first that I have done on my own

My other two stories my friend had to type because we had decide that I was more of a muse then a writer, I wanted to prove her wrong though and… SO I DID!

Please tell me what you think? PLEASE DON"T flame me TT I won't be able to take it and might parish with shame.

Anyway sorry about the shortness but I thought it was at a good part to leave off.

Any questions? Well review and I might answer them.

Thank you, For reading my story YA


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm back! On towards chapter two of On Golden Wings so sorry its so late.

Disclaimer: don't own Yami no Matsuei or Watari(cries)

Thank you, everyone who reviewed on my first chapter! YA you have given me hope yet; that this story will live on

Watari/ Muraki, yaoi, Watari-centered, Watari/ Tatsumi one-sided, little Tsuzuki/ Hisoka

Can someone please tell me the chief's name? I mean I know it but I don't know how to spell it, please tell me and U get a cookie. This is also kind of a AU, at least about Watari. Oh also Tatsumi is going to be very OOC, well not to much but he will be evilish in this fic(sorry Tatsumi fans)a lot of people in this fic will be OCC, also there will be a some tari torture; physically and mentally and Muraki goodness too…(what the hell am I doing to them!) read and find out! Muhhaahaaa(insert evil laugh)

* * *

Watari stood in front of the chief's desk. Chief Koneo(sp?) was beat red, which was a funny contradiction to the light fairy pink hair he sported.

"_Oh ya, I can just see it now, Chief Koneo: Pink Fairy_ _Princess who frolics in meadows filled with laughing flowers and spreads pink hearts of giddiness singing 'I'm Princess Koneo who loves pink! I dance around like an idiot and sing badly out of tune." _It took all of Watari inner strength not to laugh out right at the image of his boss in a pink tutu dancing and singing like a monkey. After that particular thought Watari decided he should pay attention and stop daydreaming.

Now that he thought about it he noticed that he had been daydreaming a lot lately, in fact much more then was normal, Watari decided he would figure it out later when he was not so pressed to listen to someone else talk. Watari decided if he wanted to keep his job he should pay attention to what was being said to him.

"_Not that they will fire ME." _he thought with smug pride. He finally decided to hear what the boss was saying; catching what was being said at the end of the long speech that he mostly had ignored.

"…I really don't know what to do with you or your…habit of blowing building up Watari, you're almost as bad as Tsuzuki on a good day." The Chief sighed with barley held in frustration.

Watari shuffled his feet, feeling like a 5-year-old kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I really am sorry boss, I didn't mean to leave the fire on, and I was just so preoccupied with ah..well you know…cases." Watari lamely replayed. For the life or **death** of him, Watari couldn't come up with a witty yet cool replay to anything today, it was like pick on Watari when he's down day or something like that.

"You just can't stop can you, well for the sanity of everyone that works here. There was a vote in the department. It was unanimous, Watari as Chief of the Judgment & Summons Department I heir by give you a two month suspension." The Chief delivered his sentence with a remorse frown on his face. Watari would have thought him sincere if not for the glee in his eyes.

It was silent in the office for a total of five seconds before Watari exploded.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Watari bellowed with outrage.

"Yes, I can and I just did, if you would Mr.Watari, go and clean your office space, we might be getting a few new employees who might need the space if you know what I mean." Chief Koneo said in a casual tone that held a hint of warning in it, that if he protest it would be a lot longer then two months.

Whatever Watari would have said died in his throat. He knew all to well how ugly it could get if he crossed the chief.

"What about Tsuzuki and Bon? They are on vacation right? So they couldn't have voted me out." Watari asked with slight desperation, if his friends had voted for him to leave, then he wouldn't know what he would do.

"Because Tsuzuki and Hisoka were unavailable at the time the vote had taken place, there was no vote for them, but I'm sure they would have made the right decision like everyone else did." Chief Koneo said with nod of his head. "Please close the door on your way out Mr. Watari."

Watari saw a dismissal when he heard one. With a stiff back he turned and walked towards the exit. Watari saw Tatsumi standing right outside the door wearing a smug taunting expression on his face, for the first time that Watari could remember he thought that Tatsumi looked ugly.

"Well, Watari maybe with you gone we can actually get some stuff done, yes it will be quite peaceful here without your…failures to hold us back." Tatsumi said with a cold menace.

Watari ignored him and walked by without a smart-ass remark. For a second Tatsumi had a look of confusion on his face before it was replaced with cool disinterest.

When Watari got to the entry of the door he open he stopped right in the doorway and turned around. He was fast enough to see almost the entire department looking at him with smug and relief expressions, only a very few like Terazuma, Wakaba, Saya and Yuma, wore faces of regret and remorse. The only thing that Watari could take some measure of pride in was all the different shades of pink that everyone was sporting.

"I would like to thank anyone who had stood up for me, and I would like to apologize to them, and them only, also that pink hair thing? Its permanent." With that Watari walked out while cries of outrage rang after him.

* * *

I'm so sorry its been so long since I've update, I PROMISE the next chapter will be much longer, but I wanted to put something up, and it seemed like it would be an ok place to stop.

Also sorry that the plot going so slow but I trying to get some stuff out of the way, this story will be long maybe there will even be a second book or sequel, it depends on how this story goes, and if anyone likes it.

So sorry its going so slow and short, I'm actually playing this story by ear, making it up as I go along. Hee

Any questions, review and I will answer them to the best of my ability.

Thank you all for reading my story (cries and bawls) I love you all…but not as much as Watari.


	3. Chapter 3

On Golden Wings chapter 3

Oh wow, chapter three already, maybe it was all my loyal fans(laugh)

Anyway I would like to thank everyone who reviewed(hugs to all) You reviewers/readers are the only thing that keep me going and stops me from the meds **Yami no Matsuei**

Watari/ Muraki, yaoi, Watari-centered, Watari/ Tatsumi one-sided(maybe? Nope, sorry), little Tsuzuki/ Hisoka

WARNINGS FOR CH3: LOTS OF ANGST, SADNESS, AND TISSUE ALERT TT

Anyway I'm going to try to make a longer chapter this time. A lot of stuff is going to happen in this chapter (hopefully), not that much comedy but lots of Watari angst (LOTS) so if its not your cup of tea I'm really sorry.

(Hint) Someone gets really hurt and it's not just our tari! I hope u like it. I'm feeling really evil right now, but don't worry tari will get revenge…curiously now? Well read on and find out what happens.

Storming down the street Watari was a frenzy of golden tresses and flowing flaps of his white lab coat. Pass-byres made sure to clear a path for the obviously distressed scientist.

"How dare they do this to me, after everything I've done for their ungrateful asses!" Watari ranted as he walked down a random street in Meifu.

After leaving the office in a uproar because of his **permanent** comment, Watari had decided to take a walk to cool off before going back to get his more important and delicate experiments before some of his more chaotic and idiotic co-workers decided to try to sabotage them in a fit of pinkie rage.

"_Not that would really work in their favor, more then likely my devoted potions will blow up in their faces. Thank god, I hid my special potion in the vault, that thing can withstand Tsuzuki finding out he won a whole day…no week of free buffet deserts"_ Watari snickered to himself. Letting a small sly smile to grace his otherwise emotionless mask, if Tsuzuki saw how much Watari had started right back up to his old habits of being a detached monster, he would be so worried and disappointed, and at this moment Watari wasn't sure he would be able to take it.

Watari gave a sign when he finally noticed that the street was disserted, when he drugged the energy to look closely he saw that the everyone else as hiding behind closed doors, peeking out of windows, like it didn't matter that they were spying on him and waiting for him to blow up or kill something or keel over dead.

"_Which is pretty stupid considering that I'm already dead!" _Watari snorted to himself. Huddling his lab coat closer to himself, he finally noticed the cold air blowing against him and the frost in the air that promised snow.

"_Damn it, and I forgot my heavy coat at the lab! Why the hell am I always so cold anyway? No one else is this pathetic, oh well…I should go home first; I haven't been there for how long now? Hmmm I think 3…4 months? Yes, that sounds about right."_ Watari nodded to himself and steered towards the direction he thinks his apartment would be. It wasn't like he had picked it out himself, he was just told that it would be his place when he was done with work, now that he thought about that, who did say that to him anyway?

If he wanted to be truthful he hated the place, it was so impersonal that it scared even him, and he always had the feeling someone was watching him, not that, it didn't happen at work too, but at least there are other people there to explain the feeling away, at home it was just him. Maybe that's why he had a cot at the lab to sleep on when he works for about 4 days straight, not that, it happens often…the sleeping part.

"_But for some reason, I feel like I'm missing something really important…hmm…what the hell could it be?" _Watari pondered in puzzlement.

While Watari was pondering, a lock of golden hair got louse of his braid. When Watari reached his hand indifferently up and snagged it from his face, his hand touched his vacant shoulder.

His hand froze over the spot, little tremors shaking his hand, as he petted his shoulder and neck, trying to see if his little one was merely hiding inside his tresses, like she usually does when sulking or when ignoring him.

Nothing.

"_Oh no…I forgot 003!!!"_ Watari stopped mid stride, he was unable to comprehend that he had left his precious baby alone with hungry vengeful pink-haired wolves that would not hesitated to take their frustration on her.

Watari was sprinting back towards the office before he had fully realized what had happened. For once glad that his basis instincts had taken over.

"_I hope I'm wrong, oh please Enma, let me be wrong, don't let anything happen to my baby she doesn't deserve it, she is the sweetest most innocent little one ever. I don't think I can take it if she got hurt because of something I did, I don't care what will happen to me, but I swear if they harm one feather on her…I will…I will…well lets but it this way Tatsumi budget will be non-existent for all the cleaning tools they will need to get the blood stains out of the floor…ceiling… walls, I will reign a sea of pain and torment the likes they have ever seen since before chaos was sealed away! I swear if they hurt my naïve little one they will know the reason why the sakura trees are stain pink." _Shaking his head Watari tried to push the strange feeling of bloodlust and the bloodcurdling knowledge that seemed to just pop erratically from his fogged up psyche. _"How would I know the reason why sakura trees are pink? I feel that I know but I can't seem to bring the answer up it's like something is blocking a part of me…or maybe someone."_

Deciding to figure it out later when he was not so pressed for time he started speeding up; he rushed faster towards the place that not 5 minutes ago he wanted to never see again.

"_Fat chance of that happening, my ass is owned. Damn Enma Daioh_." Watari gave a small sigh of pent-up frustration.

"_Thank god Tsuzuki and Bon aren't here, I wouldn't want them to see me if I snap, and I'm afraid that I won't recognize them if I do."_ That last thought petrified him a lot, he loved Tsuzuki like a brother and Bon like a favored nephew, they were his family and he would give the world to have them happy. The thought that he could hurt them horrified him.

Watari was panting by the time he got the entrance leading to the Summons Department. Before walking in, He straighten up from his crouch position he had gotten into after stopping, trying to catch his breath, it would not look good if he ran in there all panting.

Watari pulled his hair-tie out of his hair, for some reason the long mane of hair seemed to unsettle most of his co-workers. After taking a deep breath, his face-harden into an icy stare. Watari opened the door and walked in.

The first thing Watari noticed was the noise; loud pain-filled shrieking and cruel laughter filled the halls.

"_Oh no, please Enma, don't let me be too late." _Watari ran towards the noise, heedless of how must of looked running threw the halls like the hounds of the deepest pit of hell were snapping at his feet. All he felt was sheer terror and a rising rage that grew as he got closer to the cries of pain, they were not human cries, no, but if you listened they had a human quality in them that sent chills down your spine, a begging for mercy and help.

Watari skidded to a stop right outside of his lab. The door was wide open and he could hear everything like it had been maxed up 100 fold.

He stood frozen, ice-cold shivers ran up and down his back making his hair stand on end; all he could do was stare.

His lab was trashed, derby was scattered all over the place, and most of his work had either been torn up or burned, his experiments where spilled all over, you could see the scorched marks on the floor and ceilings that told him that some of his potions had done there job with self-distraction. It was also filled with people.

A bunch of the more hostile individuals were standing in a tight circle, the rest of them were encouraging and cheering on whatever the ones in the circle were doing.

The screams of pain and absolute terror were coming in the middle of the tight bodies.

While Watari stood frozen with shock, one of the cheerers happened to glance up and see Watari standing in the doorway staring at him.

Whatever he saw on Watari face caused the slight insane smirking individual face to pale with dread, he in turned poked the person next to him who looked up and saw who was in the doorway. Just like the one before he turned and poked the person next to him and it went on and on till all but the beings that were tormenting 003 knew he was there.

Watari didn't see any of this though. All he could see was red, his cold blood rushing thru his veins sounded like a hurricane to his ears. As if by walking in heavy water, Watari walked into the room. There was only one thing on his mind.

"_KILL, KILL, KILL…I MUST KIL!! DESTROY THOSE WHO WOULD DARE THINK THEY COULD HURT MY BABY!!! BLOOD MUST BE SHED FOR THIS TRANSGRESSION."_ Was all that was going through Watari head as he started to sprint towards the terrified howls of agony.

The others had started to wise up to the furious parent that was coming towards them with what could only be describe as waves of bloodlust and malice coming off him. The intent to hurt and damage was pulsing from and around him in visible red tentacles of raw power, even terrified as the offenders where they were also in awe of such authority coming from someone they had deemed as weak.

One of the more stupid ones decided to try to justify what they had done. That the bloody bird deserved it, like **it** wasn't even real, just an artificial **monster**, just one of his **failed** experiments, a **thing** that could be **disposed** of, that **it** had no soul so **it** was **evil**, also that it was **his fault**.

Only a few words got threw to Watari's red hazy but the few that did, well let's just say that it did not bon well for the idiots.

A wave of pure hate and rage blast everyone away from the bloody mess of feathers on the ground. All where either thrown right threw walls and windows or laid in a tangle of limbs on the floor. Not one person got up.

A soft hooting pulled Watari back from his sudden frenzy. With a gasp of dismay, Watari ran towards where 003 laid on the ground. Watari saw even through his tear up eyes, that both of 003 wings where broken and twisted into odd angles, most of her beautiful feathers had been pulled out, slivers of glass and metal where imbedded into her skin like she had been pushed into broken science beckons that littered the floor of his lab, it was also clear she had been stabbed and slashed at with a knife of some sort. There was blood all over, and even more was pouring out all over, she was losing blood at a alarming rate. If this continued…

Watari couldn't keep the tears from running down his face as he tried to carefully and slowly pick 003 up without hurting her any more. Unfortunately that didn't happen as 003 let out a little whimpers of pain.

"I'm so sorry little one, don't worry mommy going to fix you right up ok? So you just have to be strong baby girl, I promise that it will all be over soon." Watari tried to calm 003 down as well as himself, but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face, nor keep the angst from his voice.

003 looked up at him and it took all of his will power not to brake down right there and then. Looking up at him 003 showed a trust that he felt he didn't deserve and love that made his heart crack and bleed. Devotion was flowing from her small brown eyes, but he noticed there was also recollection that she was dying, she knew what was happing to her and accepted it.

"_No! No, I won't let that happen. She did nothing to deserve this, if they were mad at me, they should have taken it up with ME, It should have been ME, Damn it. I will save her no matter what happens or who I have to go threw, SHE WILL LIVE!" _Thought Watari with absolute ferocity.

While Watari was gathering up his lab coat and trying to gently wrap 003 to stop the blood flow, the door of the lab blew open_ "When did it close?"_ and Tatsumi came storming through, surprisingly Tsuzuki and Hisoka came right after him.

All three stopped dead and took in the scene in front of them. To the bodies that littered the floor, to the trashed lab, to the blood that painted the room like a morbid canvas, to at last on Watari himself.

Watari knew what he looked like, the raw red power was slowly evaporating but it was turning a shade of violet_ "Red is for rage, so blue would be for sadness, since I'm both their mixing"_, his cloths were soaked in blood, he was kneeling in a big puddle of blood, with scattered feathers all over, 003 was hooting pitifully in pain in his arms, and tears were still running down his face, making his eyes red and puffy, his nose runny and red, to put it short he looked like hell.

Tsuzuki walked slowly towards Watari like he was afraid if he went to fast Watari might blot; he wasn't far from the truth.

"Tari? It's me Tsuzuki, are you ok? Me and soki just got in, when we heard screaming, Tatsumi was meeting us at the train station, we tried to get here as fast as we could…god, I'm so sorry Tari." Tsuzuki had gotten on his kneels in front of Watari; he didn't touch him, which Watari was grateful for.

Tatsumi walked into the room as well, while Bon chose to stay back. Watari couldn't blame him his own emotions were giving him a headache he didn't even want to think what it was doing to an empathy-gifted person like Hisoka.

Tatsumi took one look around with a chilling arctic face, then turned and walked straight towards Watari in a forbidding way. Pushing Tsuzuki out of the way.

Vaguely Watari could hear Tsuzuki and Bon talking or was that yelling? Watari couldn't really process what had happen or what was happening.

Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grasped his chin and wrenched his head up. Watari gasped and looked wide-eye at Tatsumi who was standing over him in an imitating way.

Watari could only sit in frozen shock as Tatsumi looked him over and then looked down at the blood soaked, red stained lab coat that held the fading 003. Turning around he said something to Tsuzuki and Bon but Watari couldn't hear what ever was said, it looked like Tsuzuki wanted to protest but Hisoka said something to change his mind, with one last look that Watari couldn't begin to puzzle out he left.

Watari looked back at Tatsumi to see him staring at him with a strange expression on his face.

Finally he said something. "Go home and clean yourself up, then when the office calls and asks were you were tell them you were at your apartment the entire evening, make up an alibi or something, your smart enough for that I hope." Tatsumi said all this with an emotionless mask plastered on his face, but if you look closely you can see in his eyes a raging storm of emotion. Watari didn't even try to figure them out, even though this would be a perfect time to see what Tatsumi felt for him, he was just so tired.

Watari was slowly nodding along before a pain filled hoot brought him out of his daze.

"What about 003? I have to get her to a animal hospital or something now, if I don't…" Watari tried to explain but was cut off by Tatsumi

"I'm sorry Watari but there isn't anything you can do for her, you must look after yourself right now, when these idiots wake up there will be hell to pay, when they tell the chief that you attack them unprovoked…"

Watari head snapped up and the fading anger came back full forced.

"Unprovoked? Unprovoked?! How the HELL does attacking and torturing my child… I mean my owl be called unprovoked?!" Watari was fuming by now and was on a role so he continued. "and what's this crap about abandoning her and leaving her for dead? SHE'S ALIVE!! And she will live if I have anything to say about it…" Watari would have continued but was cut off by Tatsumi this time.

"Shut up! You made 003 up and because of that she would be considered a creature with out a soul, it would be like snapping a tooth pick! You have no ground if you try to defend yourself. So YES, I'm saying that you should abandon it, I mean come on is your career and life less important then something you made by accident?! You always were a stupid sorry excuse for a shinigami, just like I'm sure you were a sorry excuse for a human too. God you sicken me. And don't think I don't know about you pining over me, It's been leaving me in rashes. " Tatsumi was huffing by the time he was done.

Watari couldn't believe his ears, he knew Tatsumi could be cold-blooded but he never figured…Whatever Watari felt for Tatsumi burned up in the bitter rage that coursed through him.

"I never knew that was how you felt for me Mr. Tatsumi or that you thought that 003 was an **IT**, Let me make this perfectly clear, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SICKENS ME! I feel ill that I ever once thought of you…in any way, as a co-worker, as a partner, as a friend, or as a possible lover. You are nothing but a cold ass of a shell, a poor excuse of a man, you are nothing and I mean nothing to me nor will you ever be. And yes 003 means more to me then some stupid dead-end job or my pathetic excuse for a life. I would like you to leave now and don't bother me again, from this moment on we don't ever and I mean ever assonate again is that clear enough for you sir?" Watari was panting by the time he was done but he felt better after it, like a weight had been lifted off of him and he could breath freely.

"_So this is how freedom feels like? Hmmm" _Watari thought to himself.

Tatsumi had backed away in front of Watari rage that had the red tentacles of energy swerving around him. Some of the more wild streams of wrath shot out and tried to attack Tatsumi but surprisingly Watari found out that he could control the raw power, and stopped the energy right before it would have done any damaged.

Tatsumi had tried to keep his icy face on but you could see the fear in his gaze as he looked a Watari form.

"You will regret this Watari, stop being a child and think for once!" Tatsumi tried again to get to Watari, but it was like try to convert Tsuzuki to give up on sugar, it was never going to happen.

"Leave now, or you will regret it my dear Mr. Tatsumi…NOW!" With that closing statement Tatsumi ran from the room, he knew if he stayed in there a moment more Watari would hurt him.

Watari gave a sign when Tatsumi ran out, he never wanted their fragile friendship to end like that but what's done was done.

With determined to save his child in his mind, Watari got up from where he had been kneeling, and wobbled towards the door, before he walked out he thought of something, he quickly turned around and walked towards one of the opposite walls and drew a symbol on it with his own blood and had pricked on one of his canines, the symbol glowed and a whole appeared in it, quickly Watari pulled a glass vile from it and stashed it in his pocked.

"_Couldn't forget this now can we? My sex-changing potion, if I plan to never come back then I mustn't forget it. I feel terrible about leaving with out saying anything to Tsuzuki or Bon but I don't have the time to explain it all to them, not that I do now what the hell I am doing in the first place, ah well I was never good at planning ahead anyway."_ With that last thought  
Watari walked one last time from the Judgment Beau with out looking back.

A pair of eyes the color of the abyss stared out as Watari walked away.

"Good-by for now my Golden Shinigami, till me meet again, and this time you will remember our encounter, my sweet golden bird.

Should I end it there, I was going to go on, but I'm so tired, so sorry, but it is a longer chapter huh? Don't get used to it thought it will only happen every 2 or 3 chapters.

Any questions? I promise to answer them. I was going to make Tatsumi nicer but half-way there I decided not to. If Watari still loves Tatsumi how would he love our Muraki? Hmmm?

Anyway sorry about 003 don't worry she might live…(I become blackwolf barbecue and gets eaten by readers) OK! OK don't hurt me she will live! She going to get fixed up but by whom? HMMM? Stew on that!

Anyway review or I will not update for a long time like months, your reviews are the only thing that keeps me going and I have too few, so please feed the writer.

I will try to write the next chapter, which will feature another main star! Any idea who that will be? If any of you can guess it, the next chapter will be dedicated to you! And you get a 003 pushie, and Watari for a night!(yum)

Randomness from my demented muse: HEAR YE, HEAR YE, I AM HONORED TO ANNOUNCE A DIVINE SPEECH FROM OUR LORD & MASTER OF THE WORLD; OUR GOD, HEAR, HEAR, LONG LIVE OUR KING GIR!!!

I LOVE TACOS!!(Gir)

LETS SING THE DOOM SONG(Gir)

DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM


	4. Chapter 4

On Golden Wings chapter 4

Watari/ Muraki, yaoi, Watari-centered, Watari/ Tatsumi one-sided, little Tsuzuki/ Hisoka

Hello, my loyal readers, I'm sorry that it's been so long since I have last updated, but school's been so hectic right now, so much homework (sadistic teachers GRRR)I'm a senior in HS, and I work at **TWO** jobs now….yada yada yada…I hope you all had a great X-mass and had a wonderful new year. Also I wanted to point out…I KNOW I NEED A BETA!!! I CRY AT NIGHT BECAUSE I SUCK AT GRAMMER!

Ahem…anyway thank you all those who guessed at who would be staring in this chapter, it is MURAKI! For all those who tried at the guessing, Watari gives a kiss-peck on the lips! (Ohh, Watari is cheating on Muraki!)

I would like to apologize for the plot that is sadly going very slow, (sorry blame the plot bunny muse fairy thing who is evil and dragging this story in the dirt) I just need to get a few things out of the way, around in chapter 5 the plot should start to develop in what the summary says will happen. So don't worry. I'm not changing anything. I haven't really planned this one out so it's just whatever is flowing from the fingers right now.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!! HUGS XP

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT NEXT TIME WILL BE MUCH LONGER PROMISE!

Watari moved in a golden blur down the street of Kyoto. After much internal debate he decided to go to the human realm, and find a doctor or vet that could help 003, staying in the spirit realm just might prove fatal for her and anyone who got in his way to save her.

Panting from exhaustion of running around and from the power he had used before. Watari stopped to catch his breath.

Inhaling a deep breath Watari looked down at the small precious cargo in his arms. The bleeding had thankfully slowed down to a stop, but his worry increased when he saw that her breathing was becoming soft and irregular, he felt where her heart would be and gasped in terror, her heart was slowing by the second.

"Oh no, please hold on little one, don't do this to me. I promise you will feel all better, just hold on and let me just find someone…anyone." Tears of fear and sorrow fell from Watari eyes as he stumped down a darken street.

Watari lifted his head and looked around, he hadn't even noticed that it had gotten really late out.

Most of the streetlights that lined the street; shined down onto the pavement making small pockets of dim light, but that was a small comfort in the growing darkness.

"Damn I need to find a doctor or something, maybe I can sneak into one of those houses and find some medical supplies to patch her up a little till I find a real doctor." Watari felt disgust at himself for ever even getting 003 into this mess not to mention that he wished he got a M.D instead of a PhD. in chemistry.

Watari gave a sign and trudge onward towards the business district. He'd rather break into one of those buildings then a home with people sleeping in them. Empty was a lot better. He didn't want to use his powers right now, remembering how unstable and weird it was when he lost it in the lab. Just thinking about the power rush and bloodlust sent a shiver of revulsion and longing threw him.

He was disgusted in himself for wanting to feel that power again.

"_I don't even know where that came from, for all I know I could be possessed or something…On the other hand it feels somewhat familiar maybe a hidden power that Em-oh-sama forgot to mention?_ While Watari was contemplating the strange power, 003 made a small chirp to get his attention.

Watari looked down and cursed. 003 was getting worse, he had to find someplace _now_.

Watari stopped in one of the small dim pockets of light and took in a shaky deep breath. He was trying to decide which building to break into when something came out of the darkness and touched his shoulder.

"AHHHHH" Watari let out a scream that he would later deny was not girlie.

Watari whirl around so fast that he tripped over his own feet. While waiting for the ground to meet his face, Watari felt something catch a hold on him.

Watari open his eyes not even realizing that he had closed them in the first place. He was being held in a pair of strong arms and was being pulled against a broad chest. The hairs on his neck raised when a stream of warm air breathed on them from lips barley an inch from his head.

It took Watari all of three seconds to process what had happened before he began to struggle. Sadly Watari was drained far too much to make an impact on the solid being that held his life and also 003.

At the thought of 003 Watari struggles begin anew.

"Hold still bright light, I don't wish to hurt you." A sweet claming voice whispered in Watari ear.

It was like someone poured hot butter down Watari back. He slumped over in the man's arms.

For it was defiantly a guy's body. A really nicely built body.

"Um…excuse me but could you please let me go?" Watari had no energy to push himself out of the stranger's arms.

Watari felt himself being lifted from the crouched position he had fallen into. Pulled onto his feet the arms that held him loosed but did not let go altogether.

Watari pulled the rest of the way out himself, trying to think of a situation that he could explain with a bleeding bird in his arms. But the day's activity really had drained him and he was at the end of his rope as it was. It took all of him to stand up straight and look the stranger in the eye.

"_Or chin."_ When Watari looked up to speak he saw that he only came up to the man's chin. And Watari was almost a good 5"10.

"_Wow I only thought men like Tatsumi and Tsuzuki got that tall. Hmm maybe this can work in my favor, either I can ask for help from him, or I can knock him out and see if he has a cell phone, if the police ask I can say that he attack 003."_ Satisfied with this logic Watari looked up into the man's face and gasped.

Standing not 3 inches from his face; were a pair of eyes that could only belong to one individual, one a striking sliver eye and the other one a lifeless blue eye, framed by sliver blond hair that creased a beautiful aristocratic face that was shown with an expression that made Watari stop breathing.

"Hello pet, you seem like you needed assistance may I introduce myself? My name is Kuzataka Muraki. And what is your name my sweet little bird?"

I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update, I have been working on this for a long time, but my muse has fallen in hibernation and I could not wake her up, I'm also sorry that it is so short, I could write more but I decided to put it up before all of you think I died or something.

In my original idea it was NOT Muraki that bumped into Watari but Seishirou-san from Tokyo Babylon. You know the _Sakurazukamori._

But I realize the plot will just go a different way if I did that, Seishirou-san was going to find Watari then take him to his pet shop then when 003 is stable make Watari sleep then Muraki would come later into the scean, I still think I might put Seishirou-san in the story, for one he is a vet for animals, and I can see him conspiring with Muraki, we'll see what happens next chapter hmm?

Thank you, all for reviewing, please keep doing it, my sister and friends all right stories too, and they got tons more reviews then me, and I have more stories up then some of them!!

So please update I want to get at least 10, even if they are flames, it means that at least people are reading this!

I don't want to give it up, but if no one likes it then I will quit! So please review, I will get started on chapter 5 this weekend….hopefully.

If any of you have any idea's you think that would help this story please feel free to make suggestions and I will try to make them work in this story,

Oh if you want any little Tatsumi/Watari in here I will put it in, but this will majority stay a Muraki/Watari in the end. It's all up to you folks!


End file.
